Ouragan
by Cybelia
Summary: Slash Angel / Wesley - Suite de "Résurrection". Pendant qu'un ouragan s'abat sur L.A., l'équipe de "Angel Investigations" se retrouve bloquée dans l'hôtel alors que l'un d'entre eux est gravement blessé.


Ouragan

****

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages de **Angel **ne m'appartiennent pas. Malheureusement.

**_Style_**_ **:**_ Slash

**_Résumé :_** Suite de "Résurrection". Alors qu'un ouragan s'abat sur Los Angeles, l'équipe d'Angel Investigation se retrouve bloquée dans l'hôtel alors que l'un d'entre eux est gravement blessé.

**_Auteur :_** Cybelia – cybelia_mail@tiscali.fr

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Cette fic se situe au cours de la saison 3.

Prologue

Cordélia alluma la radio et se laissa aller sur l'épaule de Doyle. Depuis qu'il était réapparu dans sa vie, la jeune femme ne le quittait plus d'une semelle. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à croire qu'il était revenu du royaume des morts et lui non plus. Il savourait chaque seconde comme si elle était la dernière.

La radio diffusait "Les Quatre Saisons" de Vivaldi. Soudain, les violons s'arrêtèrent, laissant place à la voix d'un présentateur.

- L'ouragan Tony s'approche rapidement des côtes californiennes. Il devrait être sur Los Angeles dans deux ou trois heures. Déjà, des vents de plus de cent kilomètres/heures ont été mesurés sur le Pacifique, à moins de dix kilomètres des plages. Nous vous rappelons les mesures de sécurité à respecter : ne sortez pas de chez vous et condamnez vos fenêtres et vos portes avec des planches solides. Si vous ne le pouvez pas, tenez-vous le plus loin possible de toutes vitres...

Cordélia éteignit la radio et gémit :

- Oh non...

- C'est terrible ces ouragans ! Répondit Doyle.

- C'est pas l'ouragan, c'est une vision !

Le demi-démon gara la voiture sur le bas côté et se pencha vers son amie qui se tordait de douleur sur son siège. Au bout de quelques minutes, la vision disparut, ne laissant à Cordélia qu'un atroce mal de crâne. Doyle se sentit affreusement coupable de lui avoir fait ce cadeau empoisonné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

- Darla... Elle est à l'hôtel... Un homme l'a suivie et va la tuer.

- C'est plutôt une bonne chose, ça ! C'est qui ?

- Aucune idée. Mais, il va aussi tuer Wesley.

- Aïe !

Doyle redémarra la voiture et fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers l'hôtel pendant que la jeune femme téléphonait à Angel sur son portable.

- Ca ne réponds pas, il doit l'avoir éteint. J'essaie l'hôtel.

Au bout d'une dizaine de sonnerie, elle abandonna. Puis, elle composa le numéro de Gunn qui répondit aussitôt et à qui elle expliqua la situation. Lorsqu'elle eut raccroché, Doyle lui demanda :

- Alors ?

- Fred et Gunn sortent du ciné. Ils sont déjà en route vers l'hôtel. Je me demande où peut être Angel...

Chapitre 1 

_Où es-tu, Angel ?_

Wesley se posait la question en terminant le tour de l'hôtel pour consolider les quelques fenêtres fragiles qui risquaient de lâcher pendant l'ouragan. Il s'inquiétait pour son ami. Depuis qu'il était redevenu humain, Angel passait beaucoup de temps dehors pendant la journée, profitant de la chaude lumière du soleil. Il avait même bronzé un peu. En plus, ils avaient la chance que les démons et autres catastrophes habituelles soient "partis en vacances". Depuis l'histoire avec les Seltites, ils avaient été tranquilles, pas la moindre vision pour Cordélia et aucun client à la porte de l'hôtel. Wesley et Angel en avaient profité pour passer du temps ensemble, découvrant chacun de nouvelles facettes de l'autre. Leur relation naissante leur donnait des ailes, mais ils n'en avaient pour l'instant parlé à personne. Ils préféraient attendre un peu...

L'ancien Observateur s'assit et se replongea dans son livre. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur sa lecture, son esprit vagabondant sans cesse vers Angel. Et, le vent qui commençait à souffler de plus en plus fort ne l'aidait pas. Il se releva et retourna dans le hall de l'hôtel, certain d'avoir entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et espérant secrètement que c'était son amant qui rentrait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Darla, celle qui avait transformé l'humain Liam en un vampire, Angélus. Sa surprise redoubla quand il vit que la vampire était enceinte. Immédiatement, il comprit qui était le père.

- Angel n'est pas là.

- Comment savez-vous que c'est lui que je viens voir ?

- C'est bien lui le père, non ?

- Oui. Il vous a donc tout raconté. Où est-il ?

- Sorti.

- Ca, je le vois. Mais, plus précisément ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il avait envie de prendre le soleil.

Darla lui lança un regard surpris et demanda :

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

Wesley sourit, content de son effet.

- Pas du tout ! Ah mais, c'est vrai ! Vous ne savez pas qu'Angel est redevenu humain.

La vampire eut une grimace de dégoût.

- Angel humain ! C'est impossible !

- Les Oracles lui ont offert de redevenir humain tout en gardant ses pouvoirs. Il devait juste renoncer à revoir Buffy un jour.

- Et il a accepté ?

- Oui.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Comme vous voulez. Il vous le dira lui-même quand il rentrera. Il…

Wesley fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant. Darla et lui se tournèrent vers l'arrivant et la vampire eut un hoquet de surprise.

- Holtz !

- Darla… Je vois que je tombe au bon moment…

- Je vous croyais mort et enterré depuis des siècles.

- Vous vous trompiez. Je suis revenu pour vous tuer et pour tuer Angélus Mais, je vois que j'aurais en plus le bonheur de détruire votre progéniture maudite…

Angel sourit. Il ne se lasserait jamais de sentir le soleil sur son visage. Mais, il sentait que l'ouragan approchait et se décida enfin à rentrer. Il savait que Wesley l'attendait et il se sentit coupable de le laisser seul si souvent à l'hôtel.

Je suis sûr qu'il me comprend. Enfin, j'espère… 

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la grande bâtisse, il sentit que quelque chose clochait. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était et commença à s'inquiéter pour son amant. Il décida de rentrer par les égouts, comme il le faisait en plein jour quand il était un vampire. Il entra silencieusement dans le bâtiment et se faufila discrètement vers le hall d'où lui parvint une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

Holtz ! 

Le chasseur de vampire, qu'Angel croyait mort depuis des siècles, l'avait retrouvé. Darla et Angélus avaient tué sa femme et transformé sa fille en vampire. Holtz avait été obligé de la tuer et depuis, il cherchait par tous les moyens à tuer ceux qui lui avaient tout pris.

Angel se glissa dans le bureau de Wesley et jeta un coup d'œil vers le hall. Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia. Wesley et Darla, enceinte, étaient tenus en joue par Holtz. L'ancien vampire ne savait pas comment faire pour atteindre l'ennemi sans que celui-ci le voie. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'une diversion.

Doyle gara la voiture devant l'hôtel et en descendit rapidement, suivi par Cordélia. Il regarda à travers une des petites fenêtres de la porte principale et jaugea la situation.

- Tu restes là, Cordy ! Je vais entrer et désarmer ce mec avec son arbalète.

- Sois prudent !

Le demi-démon poussa doucement la porte et se faufila sans bruit dans le hall. Wesley le vit et espéra que Darla ne dirait rien. Alors que Doyle allait se jeter sur Holtz, celui-ci se retourna brusquement et tira. Le carreau alla se ficher en plein dans le bras du jeune homme qui s'écroula. Angel en profita pour sortir de sa cachette et se ruer sur le chasseur de vampire. Holtz comprit qu'il n'avait qu'une seule solution et s'enfuit. En sortant, il bouscula Cordélia qui entrait.

- Doyle !

Elle se précipita vers son ami qui gisait sur le sol, inconscient. Le visage inondé de larmes, elle se tourna vers Angel.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital !

Doyle ouvrit les yeux et murmura :

- Ca va aller… Je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital…

Gunn et Fred entrèrent à ce moment-là dans l'hôtel et le jeune homme soupira :

- De toutes façons, on ne peut aller nulle part. On a réussi à arriver ici in extremis, mais l'ouragan est là et il vaut mieux qu'on ne sorte plus d'ici avant qu'il soit fini.

Angel et Gunn soulevèrent Doyle et l'installèrent sur le sofa, dans le bureau de Wesley. L'ancien Observateur prit une trousse de secours et s'agenouilla auprès du blessé. Cordélia se tenait à côté d'eux, inquiète.

- C'est grave ?

- Ca n'a pas l'air. Doyle, je vais enlever le carreau de ton bras. Ca va faire mal.

- Vas-y !

La flèche avait traversé le bras du jeune homme de part en part. Wesley la coupa à un bout avec un couteau et tira à l'autre bout pour la sortir du bras de Doyle. Puis, il désinfecta la plaie et fit un pansement.

- Alors ? Demanda Angel.

- Ca va. Il n'y a pas trop de dégâts. Tant que ça ne s'infecte pas, il ne risque rien. Je vais lui donner des calmants pour la douleur.

Lorsque Doyle eut avalé les comprimés que Wesley lui donna, celui-ci fit signe à Angel de le suivre et ils retournèrent dans le hall.

- Angel, je ne leur ai pas tout dit.

- Je t'écoute.

- La flèche était empoisonnée. Et, je ne sais pas quel poison c'était, ni l'effet qu'il aura sur l'organisme de Doyle.

- Le seul à le savoir est Holtz. Il faut que je le retrouve !

- Tu ne peux pas sortir ! L'ouragan fait rage.

Juste au même moment, comme pour appuyer les dires du jeune homme, une rafale de vent fit trembler les vitres. Angel prit Wesley par les épaules et le regarda en face.

- J'ai déjà perdu Doyle une fois. Je ne veux pas le perdre encore. Et, je ne veux pas que Cordélia souffre encore, tu comprends ?

- Oui. Mais, je t'en supplie, sois très prudent !

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner maintenant. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Angel.

Et ils s'embrassèrent sous le regard abasourdi de Darla que tout le monde avait oublié et qui s'était assise sur un fauteuil, dans un coin du hall.

Chapitre 2 

Doyle dormait dans une des chambres du premier étage. Cordélia, qui ne voulait pas le quitter une seule seconde, s'était assise près du lit et lui tenait la main. Au rez-de-chaussée, Gunn, Fred et Wesley cherchaient dans les livres quel poison Holtz avait pu utiliser, sachant qu'il était à l'origine destiné à un vampire. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'ancien Observateur parut se souvenir de Darla et partit à sa recherche. Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin car elle n'avait pas bougé de la place depuis laquelle elle avait vu les deux hommes s'embrasser. Au début, elle crut que ses yeux lui avaient joué des tours, puis elle se souvint d'Alexis, un humain qui avait été l'amant d'Angélus, deux siècles plus tôt.

- Darla. Je vous cherchais.

- Cela fait longtemps ?

- Que je vous cherche ? Demanda Wesley, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Elle soupira.

- Non, je parle d'Angel et vous ?

Wesley rougit et détourna le regard quelques secondes.

- Je vois. Les autres ne savent rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il vous a parlé de nous. Enfin, de la conception de cet enfant. Alors, c'était donc vrai ? Il est vraiment humain ?

- Oui.

Soudain, elle parut comprendre :

- Ne me dites pas qu'il a renoncé à la Tueuse pour vous ?

Comme Wesley ne répondait pas, elle souffla :

- Je savais bien que ça arriverait un jour…

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

- Il vous a parlé d'Alexis ?

- Oui. Il m'a tout raconté. Il m'a dit que vous l'avez tué.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai toujours senti qu'il était très attiré par les hommes. Il n'osait pas le montrer quand nous étions ensemble, mais je suis sûre que si je n'avais pas été là, Spike et lui…

Le jeune homme la regarda, surpris.

- Vous voulez dire qu'ils auraient pu…

- Etre amants, j'en suis certaine. Ca vous choque ?

- Non, pas du tout, répondit Wesley d'une voix tremblante. Je…

Il fut interrompu par Gunn qui l'appelait.

- Il faut que j'y aille.

- Allez-y, je ne bouge pas. J'ai toujours quelque chose à lui dire.

Angel avait du mal à suivre la piste de Holtz. Le vent soufflait en rafales et le tonnerre grondait. Lorsqu'il se mit à pleuvoir, Angel courut s'abriter sous le porche d'un cinéma désaffecté. Il avait complètement perdu la trace du chasseur de vampires et il était furieux. Soudain, il sentit une odeur familière.

Holtz ! Je te tiens ! 

Il poussa la porte contre laquelle il s'était abrité et entra dans le cinéma. Il mit quelques secondes à habituer ses yeux à l'obscurité et avança doucement, longeant le mur, suivant l'odeur de son ennemi. Au bout de quelques mètres, il s'immobilisa. Il avait entendu un gémissement et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Il entra dans une des salles et se colla contre le mur du fond. Une faible lueur s'élevait de derrière l'écran. Il descendit doucement l'allée, aussi silencieux qu'un chat. Un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre. Angel se faufila derrière l'écran, prêt à se battre contre Holtz. Mais, il n'en eut pas besoin. Le chasseur de vampires était allongé sur le sol, les yeux clos. Angel s'approcha et vit que son ennemi avait une profonde coupure au cuir chevelu. Holtz ouvrit alors les yeux et le fixa avec horreur.

- Achève-moi, Angélus !

- Que t'es t'il arrivé ?

- Une planche m'a heurté et j'ai réussi à me traîner jusqu'ici. Je savais que tu me chercherais…

Il grimaça.

- J'ai voulu me cacher, mais tu as été le plus fort. Allez, tue-moi !

Angel s'agenouilla et ôta son pardessus. A la grande surprise de Holtz, l'ancien vampire l'en couvrit.

- Que… que fais-tu ?

- Je ne veux pas te tuer. Je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu. Je ne suis plus un vampire.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Tu veux une preuve ?

Angel se pencha et attrapa à pleine main la croix que portait Holtz autour du cou. Le chasseur de vampire n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Alors, c'est vrai… Comment ?

- Les Oracles m'ont fait ce cadeau.

- Darla aussi est humaine ?

- Non. C'est toujours une vampire.

- Pourtant, elle…

- Je sais, j'ai vu. Mais, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui en parler car j'ai du partir à ta recherche. J'ai besoin que tu sauves mon ami.

- Ah, le poison…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton ami survivra. Ce poison n'est mortel que pour les vampires et les démons.

Angel sentit son cœur rater un battement.

- Doyle est à demi démon ! Quel est ce poison ? Il existe un antidote ?

- Je suis désolé… Il n'y a aucun remède… Je ne voulais pas…

Angel se retint de le frapper et se leva. Il fit les cent pas quelques minutes, désespéré. Puis, il se pencha à nouveau sur Holtz et le souleva du sol.

- Je te préviens : si jamais Doyle meure, je te tuerais !

Puis, il le lâcha, reprit son pardessus et sortit. Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau seul, Holtz s'évanoui.

Cordélia passa une main sur le front de Doyle et sursauta : il était brûlant. Elle alla à la salle de bains, prit une serviette humide et revint rafraîchir son ami.

- Je t'en prie, Doyle… Ne m'abandonne pas encore une fois… Je t'aime tellement…

Wesley entra dans la pièce et demanda :

- Comment va t'il ?

- Il a de la fièvre. Tu avais dit qu'il allait s'en sortir et il va de plus en plus mal !

Wes baissa les yeux et Cordy sut qu'il lui avait menti.

- Dis-moi tout !

- La flèche était empoisonnée. Nous avons trouvé ce qu'est le poison, mais il n'existe aucun remède…

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air désespéré.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il meure !

- On ne peut rien faire. Tout ce qu'il faut espérer, c'est qu'Angel trouvera une solution.

Chapitre 3 

L'ancien vampire avait eu beaucoup de mal à arriver jusqu'au cimetière car une partie des arbres qui bordaient la route avaient été arrachés pas le vent. L'ouragan semblait se calmer et Angel en profita pour accélérer le pas. Il arriva enfin devant le caveau et entra.

- L'Ange est revenu.

- Il faut que vous m'aidiez !

- L'Ange est troublé.

- Vous devez sauver Doyle ! Vous l'avez fait revenir du royaume des morts, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser mourir à nouveau !

La femme s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur son bras. Il eut soudain un flash et vit le cimetière. Il faisait jour et tous étaient regroupés autour d'un cercueil. Il comprit que c'était celui de Doyle et secoua la tête. La femme s'éloigna et l'homme s'approcha à son tour. Une autre vision assaillit Angel. Il se voyait dans une chambre sombre, en train de regarder le soleil couchant à travers les persiennes. Il vit aussi Doyle et Cordélia ensemble, en train de s'embrasser sous une arche de fleurs, sous le regard émerveillé de tous leurs amis. Lorsque l'homme se fut éloigné, Angel demanda :

- Vous me promettez qu'il vivra j'accepte votre deuxième solution ?

- Oui.

- Et, la malédiction ?

- Elle n'est pas et ne sera plus.

- Alors, j'accepte.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi !

Wesley était de plus en plus inquiet. Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'Angel était parti, l'état de Doyle ne cessait de s'aggraver et Cordélia était au bord de la crise de nerfs. L'ex-Observateur était redescendu voir Darla et avait constaté qu'elle avait disparu. Puis, il avait rejoint Gunn et Fred, mais se sentit vite mal à l'aise en les voyant s'embrasser, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans le hall et soupira de soulagement lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Angel trempé jusqu'aux os.

- Comment va t'il ?

- Mal, très mal.

- Je vais le voir.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, suivit pas Wesley. Alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre, Doyle ouvrit les yeux, surprenant Cordélia qui le croyait profondément endormi.

- Angel ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Très bien. Bien mieux qu'il y a cinq minutes. Comment…

- C'est une longue histoire.

Les yeux sombres d'Angel croisèrent le regard reconnaissant de Cordélia et il sourit.

- On va vous laisser. Tu viens, Wes ?

- Oui…

Une fois les deux hommes partis, Cordélia se tourna vers Doyle, les yeux brillants de larmes.

- J'ai eu si peur…

- Je sais. Je suis désolé.

- Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil ! Sinon, je te tues !

Il sourit et elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

- Doyle…

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais te demander quelque chose…

- Je t'écoute.

- Veux-tu… veux-tu m'épouser ?

Comme il ne répondait pas, la jeune femme le secoua un peu.

- Bon, alors ?

- Je suis surpris…

- Et ?

- Oui. Je veux t'épouser, Cordélia.

Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa avec passion.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans leur chambre, Wesley demanda :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Les Oracles l'ont sauvé, mais…

Le jeune homme comprit. Il s'assit sur le lit, craignant le pire pour la suite. Angel enleva son pardessus et ses vêtements trempés et enfila un peignoir. Puis, il rejoignit son amant sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras.

- Angel, dis-moi…

- Je suis redevenu un vampire…

- La malédiction ?

- Elle n'existe plus.

- Tu veux dire que… tu es juste redevenu un vampire, c'est ça ?

Angel s'éloigna un peu, blessé par le soulagement qu'il avait entendu dans la voix de celui qu'il aimait. Wesley s'en rendit compte et s'excusa :

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas minimiser la chose…

- Je sais. Mais, ça va me manquer de ne plus pouvoir sortir au soleil, de ne plus sentir mon sang couler dans mes veines et battre dans mon cœur…

Wesley se leva et s'approcha de lui. Puis, il l'embrassa tendrement. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Excuse-moi…

Angel enleva son peignoir et fit basculer Wesley sur le lit avec lui. 

- Malgré tout ça, je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir être avec toi, Wes, que ça compense largement tout ce que j'ai perdu. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime, mon Ange.

Epilogue 

La marche nuptiale retentit dans l'hôtel. Cordélia descendit les marches au bras d'Angel. Elle portait une somptueuse robe blanche qui mettait sa silhouette en valeur. Une fois en bas, ils se dirigèrent vers l'autel. Angel déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie avant de la confier à Doyle. Angel rejoignit Wesley à la place réservée aux témoins. Gunn et Fred étaient assis au premier rang et se tenaient la main. Lorne, qui avait eu le diplôme de pasteur sur Internet, célébrait le mariage.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, tous se dirigèrent vers le banquet. Angel et Wesley avaient tout raconté la veille à leurs amis pas surpris du tout, et ils passèrent toute la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le vampire n'avait pas réussi à retrouver Darla pour lui parler de leur futur enfant, mais il avait décidé que rien ne gâcherait sa relation avec Wesley.

Tout le monde se rassembla pour le lancer du bouquet de la mariée. Cordélia tourna le dos à l'assistance et jeta le bouquet qui atterrit dans les bras de… Wesley ! Le jeune homme vira au rouge pivoine jusqu'à ce qu'Angel ne l'attrape par la taille et l'embrasse passionnément. Ils sentaient que leur amour était plus fort que tout et personne dans l'assistance n'aurait osé les contredire.

The End 

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Je sais, la fin est nulle, comme d'hab ! Mais, je sais pas écrire les fins de fics ! C'est pas ma faute !

Retour à la liste des fics


End file.
